


Comfort

by aniihoee8784



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, soft tsukishima, very comforting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniihoee8784/pseuds/aniihoee8784
Summary: Synopsis (it’s a dialogue prompt i found on pinterest):“Does it ever stop hurting?”“No, you just make room for it.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Comfort

“Does it ever stop hurting?”

I gazed up at the star-riddled sky. Nature’s night lights filled the heavens, and I couldn’t help but feel how completely empty I was. No, not empty. There was something inside me, sitting at my core. If I paid attention to it, it made my gut ache, like a hand slowly stabbing into me, breaking the skin and digging through the muscle.

But no further. After that, it just sat. Waiting.

“No.” Tsukki’s voice rang in the clear air - night’s hymn and the only melody I welcomed. His voice warmed me despite his answer, and I leaned into him. His body was warm. Solid. He smelled like baby powder.

He shifted beside me and rested his chin on my head. “No, it doesn’t,” he said again, a whisper this time. His voice sounded distant, and I understood; he was far away right now, too, in a time only he knew, where he was in my shoes, but unlike me, he was alone.

I tilted my head to look at him. He was gazing far out in the open field. A wind blew past us, carrying wayward leaves and flower petals in our direction. A petal caught in a tuft of his hair. I reached up to brush it away, drawing Tsukki’s attention to me.

“It doesn’t stop hurting. You just make room for it,” he said, a smile alighting his lips.

Without a word, he leaned down and pressed those lips to mine. Stars burst behind my eyelids as I breathed him in. He cradled my face with a hand, his thumb tracing the line of my cheekbone, and with his arm he pulled me closer to him. Warmth enveloped us in a bubble, and for what felt like infinity, in those five seconds, there was no heartache, no problems, no misery from the real world.

I was happy. We were happy.

Tsukki smiled down at me when he broke the kiss. I couldn’t put into words what that smile held, and I he’d given me the same kind before. But I think it was only then that I knew what it meant. My mind couldn’t comprehend it, but that thing sitting inside me - it cracked, right down the middle.

Something tickled my cheek, and Tsukki wiped it away with a thumb. It was moist when he rested it on my face once again.

_The stone inside me splintered into pieces, and bit by bit turned to dust._

More tears ran down my face. Tsukki kissed away each one. He kissed one eye then the other, my forehed, each cheek and finally a long, lingering kiss on my lips that seared my core, burning everything away what I couldn’t let out.

“You’re never alone, (Name),” he said and I nodded. Tsukki wrapped his arms around me then, and we stayed like that. For how long, I didn’t know. The wind continued to blow a cool breeze. The crickets and the frogs continued their songs somewhere in the brush. Thin clouds continued to drift past the stars. Later the sky would bloom and the sun would take their place.

I breathed. Tomorrow was coming, and I wasn’t afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
